


Ultimate Miracle Maker

by Novirp13



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Also this fic is just for fun, But I didn't put the other anime slash manga to the tag for a surprise effect, Drama, Fluff and Humor, If Makoto seems Gary Stu a.k.a too perfect, Not beta, So beware of grammar mistakes, This is a crossover fic, that was intentional
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-12
Updated: 2018-10-12
Packaged: 2019-07-29 22:15:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16273445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Novirp13/pseuds/Novirp13
Summary: Naegi Makoto is just The Ultimate Luckster. Or is he?





	Ultimate Miracle Maker

**Author's Note:**

> Typo is my most loyal fan, spelling mistakes because English is not my mother language, Possibly OOC, Mostly Fluff. Not BETA. So beware of grammar mistakes
> 
> Yeah. You see that title? I'm sure you know where am I going with this story~
> 
> Unless some of you didn't know the manga or the anime, then sorry for assuming
> 
> I mostly used the anime for the story material instead of manga tho'
> 
> This fic is going to be ridiculous, even in my head; too optimistic, sometimes out of the top and Makoto will seem like he's Gary Stu a.k.a too perfect. But just like I said. This fic is not a serious fic and it's here just for fun~

Here's my fanart of [Ultimate Miracle Maker](https://www.deviantart.com/novirp/art/Ultimate-Miracle-Maker-Fanfic-767967394?ga_submit_new=10%3A1539341831)

* * *

 

* * *

 

This killing game Enoshima Junko prepared for who-knows-how-long...went downhill within a second.

Not really, but it sure looks like that.

It started when she gave them their first motive.

She was sure those videos she edited will shocked everyone; even Kirigiri Kyouko the stoic, though she was pretty sure she will just going to hide her emotion like usual, the robot. The video itself was not entirely fake, just exaggerated a  _little_  bit to give them a bit of drama and despair. Junko let out a huff of victory when her former classmates let out a shock gasp and cry of disbelief, thinking that the seed was already planted and she just needs to wait for it to grow.

It was a mistake when she didn't realize that the one who didn't give out their real emotion was not just the Ultimate Detective.

A mistake when she didn't realize the Ultimate Lukster, Naegi Makoto, stared blankly, blinked and let out a small snort.

After that, the 'supposed Tragedy' happened on the same night.

Junko was bouncing on her heels, giddy when she saw Sayaka snatched one of the knives from the kitchen and asked Makoto to changed rooms with an excuse of being afraid because someone banged on her door, trying to attack her. Basically grinning like a maniac when she invited Leon to her 'room' and tried to kill him. It was just like watching an action movie, when the Ultimate Baseball Player defended with the sword, smacked Sayaka's hand till it sprained her wrist, snatched the knife as it fell down and stab her with it before she could even escape into the bathroom.

Yet before Leon could plant the weapon deep into her stomach and wreck her organ, the front door was forced open, it let out a sound like a falling tree. Leon jerked away and saw Makoto stood there, eyebrows furrowed and lips thinned.

Junko, disappointed when her show was ended abruptly, scowled when Makoto didn't say anything and just went to Sayaka's side to stop the bleeding. Didn't even deign Leon was there or let a reaction when he ran back to his room like a coward he was. Junko couldn't really see his expression as he deftly removed the knife from Sayaka's stomach—eliciting a high-pitched groan from the idol—and wrapped the wounds with his tore blanket. Still, his tense shoulder indicating that he was trying to reign his emotion.

Makoto then went to Sakura's room and asked for her help. The muscle lady, after she froze for a second when she saw Makoto's clothes were stained with blood, immediately used her sewing kit to stitch the wound closed.

It was another mistake of Junko when she was too caught up with her despair to realized Makoto was not with Sakura.

When she didn't realize the supposed Closed Nurse Office was open and Makoto ran out of there with a blood pack and IV for transfusion.

If she did—Junko gritted her teeth as she saw the lock was sliced in two. No bump, no excess grating. It was like a scissor cutting through a paper—she could get rid of her ultimate enemy right there and then with added regulation and her plan to spread Despair will never spiral out of control like this.

"Kyaaa! Makoto-kun!" Asahina Aoi yelled, one hand covered her mouth and face paled. Because on tomorrow morning, Makoto came to the kitchen, still with his clothes covered in blood. Anyone present unconsciously took cover, Kyouko even went into a defensive position, "w-what happened?!"

Maybe it was not a lost cause, Junko mussed. Maybe Makoto will tell everyone about Leon's failed attack and make them wary of him. She anticipated this when his orbs went to Leon, who fidgeted and didn't want to meet his gaze at all. But no. It crashed spectacularly like a building being wrecked by a bomb and for once, Junko hates it. Not only he didn't tell them, when everyone heard the real explanation from Sayaka, they forgave both of them and went on their merry way!

It was too full of optimism and hope, Junko wanted to throw up.

The second time she gave them their new motive, Junko was ready to intercept if need be. Well, as long as one of them violate the school rule.

She had two people in mind as her target; be it Toko or Mondo. She didn't think the Ultimate Writer will do anything though, especially with her meek attitude, so it falls on the Ultimate Biker Gang to makes the move. Junko thought he did when Chihiro asked him for help that night. That bunny boy is even meeker than Toko and even more innocent than Aoi. Junko was sure he will say something that will make Mondo snapped and killed him in cold blood.

And yet again, another obstacle hinder her amusement. And that obstacle is none other than Naegi Makoto.

It was a (bad) luck when Makoto, said that he cannot asleep so he decided to work out till he was tired, met with Chihiro in the storeroom. One look at the duffel bag, Makoto immediately asked the boy if he wants to go to the gym with him,  _let's exercise together._

It took Junko for a minute too to comprehend that, yes. Makoto asked Chihiro to join. Asked the supposed 'female' in their group to have a joint exercise. That with that sentence alone, she realized.

That Makoto knew about Chihiro's true gender.

How, she asked herself as she watched them having fun during their exercise. Chihiro's outer appearance was one-hundred percent as feminine as a real girl could possibly wish. Nobody knew it, even Junko when she first became his classmate.

The Ultimate Fashionista tried to cheer herself from the disappointment of not getting what she wants by announcing everyone secret as promise in the next morning. When Toko's double personality was mention, everyone took a step back in alarm, making Junko smiled cruelly. Especially, at that exact timing, Toko sneezed and Genocide Jill came out. However, it didn't last long as Genocide Jill said nobody is handsome and cute enough for her to cut. Except for Byakuya, but Byakuya is her master and she will never cut him because he promised to marry them someday (Byakuya denied it vehemently)

Then came Mondo's secret and their attention snapped to him in an instant. The Biker Gang Leader hung his head, orbs not wanting to look at them but lips parting, telling them the story of how his brother met his demise. It was so boring, a bucket of popcorn couldn't even help her quell this boredom. Oh, how she wished this is a game and she can just press the circle button to skip everything.

The first one who spoke after a beat of silence was Taka. With his sharp eyes and posture straight, he clasped his shoulder and proclaimed. That it was an accident. That it was not his fault. That, without him asking for a duel in the first place anyway, their occupation was dangerous in itself, it was a wonder how did Mondo can survive until this day.

It was extremely, disgustingly positive when everyone consoled Mondo as he cried, she clawed the table in irritation.

"But, h-how did you know I'm a boy, Naegi-san?" Chihiro asked after they calmed down, "I-I mean...nobody knew it for all this year..."

Junko stood up from her deprecating self and went closer to the monitor, wanting to know the answer also.

"Oh that," Makoto smiled, "my dad sometimes have to crossdress to finish his job so that's why I can identify anyone gender real easy."

There was an awkward silence after that revelation.

Yasuhiro let out a chocked laugh, "you're not kidding."

"I can crossdress if you're curious. I don't think I'm as good as my dad, but I'm confident I can fool you all if I want to be~"

Another awkward silence. Makoto snickered.

One minute later, Celeste was back with her doppelganger and everyone was confused which one was the real Celeste because they're just like two peas in a pod; down to the way she talks and the way she moved.

(Makoto is the Ultimate Luckster, right? Junko thought, flipping through the class biodatas she got from the headmaster room. She was sure of it because Makoto never told them about this skill, even before The Tragedy. With this skill alone, someone could mistake him as Ryota Mitarai the Ultimate Imposter)

The third time she gave them another motive, nothing happens. Not even a peep.

Junko was sure she can catch Celeste's attention with this. She knew about her ridiculous dream, snorted at it silently after she told her about it. Because how childish could she be? Wanting to live in a mansion full of vampire butler? It was not worth investing your time to gamble so much, everyone started calling you the Ultimate Gambler. Yes, Junko was depending on Celeste to make a move based from that ridiculous dream. Someone nice can turn irrational when faced with an easy way to achieve their dream, just look at Sayaka.

Or Yasuhiro, at least, with his debt and all. She didn't really count on that, however.

But no. Nothing happens. Just because Junko glanced away from the monitor for a half second, she missed the Gambler's one-on-one transaction with a certain Lucky student and the bet was all off.

Junko wanted to kill everyone herself, she really did. One month has passed yet nobody is dead. Sayaka makes a full recovery, Mondo and Chihiro become a good friend, Celeste asked Hifumi and Taka to join her tea times. Even Byakuya, Toko, and Kirigiri were being cooperative by attending breakfast meetings every day. They still prefer to stay silent as much as possible, however.

And all because of Naegi Makoto!

She chewed her fingernail, hair became fizzier because of stress; and not the kind of stress she loves. Maybe it was time, she glanced at Sakura, who was smiling serenely as she listened to Aoi's chatter. It was time for her to move the pawn.

She should've used the Ace card much, much sooner.

After the whole 'secret' fiasco, Sakura had a changed of heart. When Junko gave her the order, instead of following it to the T, she told everyone everything; about her being the mole for the Mastermind and she ordered her to kill one of them, preferably 'Enoshima Junko'.

She cursed her so bad because, after that proclamation, her older sister changed side. With one heated glance to the camera—full of betrayal, sadness, despair—Ikusaba severed their ties.

Why? Junko clonked her head to the wall. Why did she do that? Shouldn't she know that it was all for their beloved despair? That, if Mukuro is dead, the seed of Despair will bloom like they always desired it to be? Why won't she sacrifice herself? Ultimate Despair should never fear death. They should  _cherish_  the death instead!

Junko was done with this. She really is. This is not the despair she likes. This is not the despair she wishes! If she wants her precious plan to work, the only things she needs to do is do it herself.

So she challenged them. She challenged them all to discover the mysteries surrounding the mastermind, the school, even the world. If they can, Junko will let them leave; to the world that already destroyed beyond repair and full of despair.

As she opened all the locks and caged hallways, she prepared herself. Tying her hair with her favorite bear and rabbit hairband, wearing her favorite black and white tie, the real Enoshima Junko—Ultimate Fashionista and Ultimate Despair—is raring to go.

They gave such a beautiful and revolting act. The hint she gave them as they investigated the school didn't help at all to planted suspicions in their hearts, a bit disappointing that it went as she calculated. She was having a blast though, after one month without despair, they stumbled and trembled around when they realized two years had passed and they forget every single thing they did; their days in Hope Peak Academy, The Tragedy, the reason why this school becomes a shelter and the reason why they're trapped in a first place. When they realized 'Enoshima Junko' is not Enoshima Junko and she fooled them all all this time. It was wonderful.

Yet it didn't last long either as her orbs wander to the one she despised the most. The one who kept messing her plan again and again and  _again_.

"Naegi Makoto," Junko folded her arms under her bosom, frown adorned her milky face, "you don't look surprised."

The said boy blinked when their attention went to him. He tilted his head and chuckled, scratching his hair in a sign of nervousness just like he did before The Tragedy (but was it really? Junko realized after the killing game starts that maybe, just maybe, she didn't know Makoto as much as she thought she was). With his eyes closed and wide smile, he said, "oh, that was because I already knew."

"Wha—"

"Don't worry, "another smile, another chuckle. He waved at them like he was trying to dismiss their worry but it only made Junko angrier, "You erased my memories good, just like everyone else. But see, I remember."

"I remember everything."

* * *

 

When he woke up, Naegi Makoto knew something wrong had definitely happened.

His head felt empty, eyes were heavy, body was trembling. He was just standing in front of Hope Peak Academy and suddenly, he was inside an unfamiliar classroom? Of course, everybody will be suspicious.

Especially when you realized half of your memories are gone like smoke. Poof, without a trace.

"At a time like this..." Makoto reached to the back of his mouth, popped the very back of his tooth to retrieved a small sd card that was covered by the image gum. So he didn't accidentally bite and crushed it to pieces. One of the tricks his dad taught him of how to smuggled the confectionery without raising any suspicion. He rummaged through his back pocket and found his phone, "it's time for me to search through my journal"

As Makoto inserted the chip into the slot, his phone lit up with information he collected so far. And sure enough, it was all there. The first day of his school, his friends' biodatas, what happened one year after that and—

—his real mission to attend the Hope Peak Academy.

Curious? Let's forget about that for a minute, though. Let it be said, he's still a normal teenager. Therefore, to avoid getting bored (even though he wanted to drop out after his Junior High. He didn't need the education anymore, as his dad's and mom's tutoring helped a whole lot than the school itself; along with his uncle, auntie and occasionally Grandpa to help the case. Treasures didn't pop out everyday, so to speak) he attended the school, having fun and making new friends like any other kid. Not as fun as doing his side 'job' but fun nonetheless.

Yet it changed drastically when the Hope Peak Tragedy happened.

When the headmaster asked them to stay inside the school.

And when his Dad informed him that the enemy was there, right within his arms reach.

"Oh yeah," Makoto started to type a message, "I have to inform dad. He must be worried. Who knows how long I was asleep"

 _Hey Dad, it's me, Makoto. Sorry I didn't send you messages for...I don't know. But I'm okay. You don't have to worry. Aaand send._  He punched the send button and leaned back, waiting for the answer before he makes his move.

It didn't take long. And instead of a message, he got a callback. Fortunately, he had a habit to silence his phone in school, even more now that they're trapped inside, so it didn't alarm anyone. He stood up to the front class, snap a photo of an empty classroom using one of the cards his Dad invented (glad the enemy didn't find his stack of card. Maybe they underestimated him just because he's the Ultimate Luckster) and stick it to the camera using the image gum, giving an impression to anyone who watched from behind the scene that Makoto was not in the classroom anymore. He rested his butt on the teacher's chair and finally answered the call.

"Makoto is that you?!" his dad's voice rang, shouting through the phone so loud he had to pull it away from his ear for a second, "you didn't send us any news for a week, we started to worry!"

"It's been a week?" he mumbled, "sorry about that, Dad. I don't know what happen, but my last memory after waking up is the very first day I came to this school."

"Huh? What does that mean?"

"It means, I have an amnesia. I don't remember what happened in the past two years."

Silence greets him. He could practically sense the shock from the other side of the phone.

"You're not kidding."

"Nope."

"How, though?" he asked, "even Shishou cannot create a gadget that can erase people's memory like that."

"Someone with a medical license, maybe?" Makoto shrugged, "It was fortunate I have my journal, so even if I don't remember anything, I know what happened and what to do."

"Oh yeah. Your diary."

"It's a journal, dad. Said that again, I'm going to asked Uncle Akai to sick Hosshi into your room. Or better yet, your treasure room"

He chuckled when his dad shivered in fright. It was nice to finally hear his dad's voice again, however. It's been so long. He couldn't contact him after The Tragedy, not when the enemy could monitor his movement just by standing beside him, pretending to be his friend and he'll never know. The other cannot contact their family either as the signal around the town was a wreck after all of that terrorism; Makoto could do it because his phone using its own signal, provided by Granpa's ingenious invention.

After he went through all of his report and a promise to stay in contact, he stood up. He hid the sd card back to its former place and step out of the class. He walked aimlessly, taking notes at everything. Nothing really changed, really. Or what it seems, judging from the photo he saved in his sd card. He never heard about 'erasing memories' program, but if his notes were to be trusted—and he did. Because nobody knew about this. Not when he never told anyone besides his parents—then he really did forget every single thing from the past two years.

As he stepped into the main gate, he stopped on his track. In front of him was what should be his classmates—is his classmates. But whatever the enemy did to made him forget, they did the same to everyone. And now, they're just stranger to him.

Well, he smiled when Maizono Sayaka introduced herself, let just went with the flow.

(Also, 'Enoshima Junko', that disguise of yours is shitty as hell. Even his first attempt was not as sucky as this was. You could at least put a bit more foundation to hide the freckles. And wear a contact to make your eyes seem a bit bigger. That's how the real Junko's face from the magazine looks like, right?)

(However, thanks to this, he finally knew who's the real culprit behind all of this mess. His dad's informant couldn't find it before as they were a very cautious bunch)

Then Monokuma gathered them to the gym and everything became crystal clear.

 _Is this how the Hope Peak Tragedy happen? The media never get a real answer from the school so it was still a mystery even now,_  Makoto mussed, watching the other looked at each other in suspicion, wary after Monokuma's news and order,  _but nobody will do what she said if there's nothing to gain besides getting out of the school. We can just try to search for our way out ourselves._

His question was answered after four days walking around the campus and trying to find the said way out.

When he saw the video though, he couldn't help but snort. Nice editing skill. And with this alone, she could plant the seed of Despair within everyone hearts, he heard their cries of shock and indignation. But not Makoto. He knew his family was okay, practically the first thing he confirmed after he woke up.

Even if it didn't work on him though, it works wonder to the other people. And it looked like it worked  _too_  well with Maizono Sayaka when she invited herself and asked for a change room. Her act was flawless, as expected of an Idol. if his journal didn't warn him about her tick of playing with her hair whenever she was nervous, he'll innocently believe her. With an excuse of packing some of his things, he planted a couple of bugs on his room; under the table, behind the monitor, and under the toilet. So he could spy on whatever happens inside his room tonight.

It was a half hour later that he finally heard something. Leon's voice, it looked like Sayaka invited the Ultimate Baseball to his room. Sayaka didn't say anything but Leon sure did, as Makoto heard a loud clang, sounds like metal met with other metal. He immediately stood up, still with an earpiece lodged inside his ear, he went to his room, practically threw his whole body on the door to force it open. And at that exact moment, he saw Leon plunged the knife inside Sayaka's stomach.

It was staggering when he heard how the weapon inserted smoothly into the skin like a knife to a butter, especially so closed to his ear because of the bug.

 _Shit_. He promptly went over to Sayaka to stop the bleeding, ignoring Leon who ran back to his room, presumably. After putting her on his bed, he visited Sakura's room and asked for her help. She's the Ultimate Martial Art, right? And she has all of those wounds on her body so she knew how to stitch a wound, right? He hoped so, because Sayaka needs that, badly.

As Sakura agreed to do the deed, Makoto went to the nurse office. He remembered he saw it near the stair to the second floor. The idol still lost a lot of blood, she requires a transfusion ASAP. When he arrived, the nurse office was closed with a lock and police line tape, but it's not a trouble for him to open. With a swipe of his card that basically works as a sharp blade, the lock was sliced in half and he was in. This was quicker than picking a lock anyway, basically how his dad escape from a jail that one time.

It took them a whole night for Sayaka's condition to stabilize and they let out a sigh of relief.

"I'll make a coffee for you, you must be exhausted," Makoto offered to Sakura, who smiled.

"Yeah. I'll stay here to guard her. No milk, okay."

"Aye-aye, cap'n," he saluted before he was out of the room.

When he arrived at the kitchen, it was no wonder the other shrieked when they saw his condition; bags under his eyes, hair mussed like a birds nest and oh, especially blood splatter that ruined his jacket when he tried to stop the bleeding. Definitely that. He informed the other about Sayaka's attack and they can visit her on his room if they want to, as long as they didn't disturb Sakura's work. They quickly follow Makoto's suggestion and the kitchen is now empty; barred from Leon who still sat on the chair, fidgeting and not wanting to look at his eyes.

Makoto search through the cupboard and start making the beverage—it was instant coffee but it was a famous brand so he hopes Sakura like it. He also made a green tea and gave it to Leon, who jolted in shock when Makoto came near him.

"Drink it. It'll help to calm your nerve," Makoto stared at him, watching him sipped the drink bit by bit, "you can tell your story after that. It's no use hiding it, you realized. When Sayaka wake up, she will tell everyone."

"Don't worry, I know the truth," He smiled and stepped out of the kitchen, coffee clasped in each of his hands, "as long as you didn't try to exact a revenge, I'll be there for you."

Two days later, Sayaka woke up. Leon didn't even have times to tell them his side of the story, Sayaka beat him on that. She told the whole thing; about the video, about her plan. She was sorry from the bottom of her heart, that she was afraid, that she was not on her right mind, that she was worried about her friend.

It was a bit shocking when Byakuya was the first person to accept the apology. Maybe because not only Makoto support the story, but Leon who was basically the victim also ask for her forgiveness. And asked for  _his_  forgiveness because one wrong move and he could be a killer.

"And you know," Byakuya smirked, "if we're being buddy-buddy and live peacefully like this, we're going to annoyed the Mastermind. I'll allow it, even with peasants like you all."

His cunning way was still as sharp as always though, Makoto chuckled.

A week passed and Monokuma finally gave them another motive.

 _A secret, huh?_  Makoto opened his envelope. In the middle of a white paper, a single sentence greet him.

_Makoto wet the bed until he was in 5th grade._

_Are you fucking serious?_  Sure, this is embarrassing as hell, but this is not a great motivation for him to kill anyone.

(Also with this he realized that the Mastermind didn't know about his 'side job')

Yet again, that doesn't mean other people's secret was as mundane as his. He needs to be careful this time around; for his sake and for the others. He didn't know anything about this secret, nothing was specifically written in his journal. It was normal because even if you're friends with them, that doesn't mean they're comfortable speaking their deepest secret with you. Especially now, when the Mastermind erased their memories and they're practically strangers.

That night, he couldn't sleep. Too worried about what will happen tonight. He stepped out from his room—Sayaka's room actually, as the girl was still being cared inside his room, he didn't have the heart to move her with that wound—and decided to work out a bit. Maybe if he was tired enough, he can get asleep a bit easier. So he went to the warehouse to get training clothes and a couple of drinks.

He met Chihiro there and asked him if he wanted to join his exercise.

Mondo was shocked when he learned about Chihiro's true gender while Makoto just shrugged. Chihiro has the face and figure of a woman and it'll definitely fool anyone. He must say that he was even cuter than his dad crossdresses skill. It'll fool him too if his journal didn't warn him about this. If his past-self didn't accidentally found him changing into his PE uniform in a boy locker room. Because he knew about his secret in the first place, he could finally identify which place he should look to realize that, yes, Chihiro is a male.

Makoto let them talk with each other as he started doing a warm-up. Maybe he'll stay here, for now, to observe them so one of them didn't do something rash. If he is the mastermind and has to choose his target for this motive, Mondo will be the appropriate one. He's the Ultimate Biker Gang, so he was sure he had a secret or two. His occupation was dangerous enough, running through the highway with a motorcycle and break the law of street, he must have a way to stay alive all these years; be it legal or illegal, nobody knows. One thing for sure, if she wanted to target someone specifically, Mondo is one of the prime targets. The first is Byakuya because he's the Ultimate Progeny. And the second is Kirigiri because he's the Ultimate Detective, his journal said.

It caught him off guard when the enemy revealed Toko is a serial killer though.

Makoto was a bit wary of her after that. He battled with people as dangerous as a killer before, except those experience was a scary shit and doesn't mean he will get used to it. He was a bit sorry when Genocide Jill decided to hang around the rich boy everyday after the revelation. At least no victims will appear just because Jill was bored, however. He didn't think he can battle with her and keep his secret at the same time.

Also, it's been a long time since he crossdressed, so maybe he got a bit  _too_  carried away. With laughter as the curtain to closed the tension after the secret revealed, another week had passed peacefully.

At the third motive, Makoto let out a loud cough, Kyouko looked at him in confusion.

Oh wow, she's not even being subtle with this one, didn't she?

Thus, he asked Celeste to come to his room, promised her that he will not do anything funny and asked her not to do anything funny either. As Celeste stood in front of the door warily, away from the camera inside his room, Makoto rummaged through his bag and pulled out something that made the Ultimate Gambler gasped.

"Is that—"

"Blue Diamond. You can have this if you want" Makoto nodded, showing her a clear crystal with a size of his palm. A big diamond indeed, that if you decided to sell this, you can get tons of money.

Why did he bring this in the first place anyway? His journal said that he did his 'side job' and escaped from the pursuers by changing his clothes to his new uniform and attended the school ceremony like a normal student. So he hid the treasure at the hidden compartment inside his bag and he was glad the mastermind didn't find anything when she enacted her plan. He was just the Ultimate Lukster, right? Nothing suspicious there, right? Insert sarcasm here.

Still, maybe his title as Ultimate Luckster was not entirely wrong. What chance it was that he decided to do his 'side job' at the  _exact_  day he'll attend Hope Peak Academy for the first time? And the same diamond to be used as a bargaining chip to prevent a murder happening? That was seriously lucky as hell.

Celeste mouth opened and closed, trying to find the right words. After taking a deep breath, she asked, "why? What's your catch? I don't think you will give this to me as a mere gift."

"It  _is_  a gift, though. But if I have to say what my catch is," Makoto smiled, "I don't want you to start killing anyone just because of that money. I'm sure that diamond will cover everything that you need." There must be a reason why she decided to be a gambler, right? Especially she did this activity long enough for the world to call her as one of the Ultimate, "That doesn't mean that you'll kill someone someday, but the Mastermind target was obviously you. So I'm just being thorough. Let us just live peacefully like this for the time being, hmm?"

Celeste nodded, accepted the gift and shoved it inside her dress pocket. Her face flush with giddiness; must be very happy to finally have enough to do whatever she wants to do with the money she collected. Before she was out of the room, however, she realized something, "but...I heard this Diamond was stolen. So how did you..."

She didn't need to finish her question. The gears inside her brain spun, giving her the correct answer. She spun her head around, gazed at Makoto with disbelief. He chuckled and put the index finger on his lips, he winked, "it's our secret for now, okay?"

The fourth motive didn't come but another secret is revealed anyway.

Makoto blinked when Sakura told them about her being a mole and the mastermind ordered her to killed someone, preferably 'Enoshima Junko'. He didn't need to look at her to see the hurt portrayed clearly on her face. To think she even betrayed her own sister, he gritted his teeth, the Ultimate Despair is inhuman.

As the other was too busy asking Sakura about the mastermind—she couldn't really answer. She only met her via Monokuma—they didn't realize 'Junko' slowly slinked out of the Kitchen, dejected. Makoto followed her, not saying anything while they walk through the hallway aimlessly.

"Do you want to tell me something, Naegi-san?" 'Junko' turned around, a fake smile already there.

Makoto didn't respond verbally, he simply moved his fingers. Her eyes widened and her mouth opened, but he silenced her with one look to the camera. She nodded. They started walking side by side while maintaining their 'conversation'.

 _You know about my identity then? We have our own sign language, doesn't mean we don't know the universal one._  'Junko' asked.

 _Yes. From the very beginning,_  Makoto answered.

His Dad started learning this as his assistant's voice sometimes gave their hiding position. Makoto learned it as well because he was curious. Another lucky thing that happened, see? As this sign language was good enough to convince the paranoid girl. Seriously, maybe the school was right to call him the Ultimate Luckster.

 _But how? I'm sure Junko erased all of your memories._ She stopped and stare at Makoto suspiciously,  _who are you?_

 _I'll tell you one day. But what about you?_  He tilted his head,  _what will you do now?_

'Junko' chew her lips,  _I'm going to sever our ties_

_Then you'll be our ally? For real this time?_

_Yes. I've been thinking. I'm kinda fed up with all of this. Dream meant to change as you grow up, right? But I've been having the same dreams since I was a little kid and I've been rushing towards it ever since._  'Junko' let out a silent sigh,  _I used to think it's because I still cherish my dream a whole lot. But if it doesn't change, your possibilities can't grow. New opportunities won't be born. And up until now, I never let my dream grow. All I saw is that one dream. I put everything I had into that one narrow little world. I feel like there's so much more I could be doing that I'm not, and I don't like that feeling._

_So...you will abandon it? You'll abandon the Despair your sister love so much?_

She was silent for a while, before her finger moved,  _yes. To be honest, I've been thinking about this since the start of this Killing Game. And when after weeks had passed by, nobody died and everyone didn't lose their hope._

_To think you said something like that_

_Yeah. My sis is going to get an aneurysm if she knew I've been contemplating about Hope, the thing she hates the most,_ she chuckled,  _I may be a soldier. I know what warzone looks like. But..._

_Even I had a dream about a peaceful world at one time, y'know_

They were too engrossed with their talk that they didn't realize they already arrived at 'Junko's room. As she opened the door, she turned around and said, "thank you. Also, I don't think we need to use any sign language at all. I'm sure my sis was cursing Sakura's entire being right now to focus on our 'conversation'"

"Well, better safe than sorry," Makoto grinned, "You know, ignoring all the mess outside there, you're a good girl, Ikusaba-san."

"I am huh?" she huffed, "maybe, just, maybe—"

"My sis will realize that there exists another thing other than Despair in this beautiful world."

And she closed the door.

Makoto assumed Sakura's and Mukuro's betrayal will be the mastermind's last straw. So it was no wonder that one week later, she challenged them; discover all the mysteries surrounding this school, then you'll discover who's the mastermind and what happens to the outside world.

He followed Kyouko on her investigation just for the sake of looking busy, or she will be suspicious of him. And even though his journal told him about everything, it was still jarring to see Hope Peak's second-floor dorm was damage this much. It was a shock when he saw the Bloody Classroom on the upper floor. But looking at the dorm, the locker, the place that he and his classmate spend so much laughing and bantering. It was too sad and, Makoto left the detective alone when her father whereabouts was 'found', his vow to end this mess grew even more.

So, back to his room, he fished out his phone and dialed the familiar number, "Hey Dad. Do Germany still need your help?"

Then the very first and the last class trial, begin.

It was mostly Kyouko and Byakuya who provided all the information, while the other asked their question and, in Yasuhiro's and Hifumi's case, blurting stupid and outright ridiculous statement. Makoto chuckled several times for that, they're the stress-reliever in their group, even after all the depressing facts they uncovered. Or about 'Junko' is not the real Junko. He prefers to stay silent, letting the other to connect the dot. He believed his journal, sure. But hearing other opinions also help with clearing the situation.

Though his silence was noticed by someone and she called him for it.

"Naegi Makoto," the real Junko's voice startled him, "you don't look surprised."

Makoto blinked when his friends' attention snapped onto him, he chuckled. There's a time that 'silence is gold' but it looks like it didn't apply here (or maybe Junko already pegged him as someone other than Ultimate Luckster, someone dangerous for her plan. That was why his behavior was followed closely. He  _did_  prevent Sayaka's death). So he told them.

_"I remember everything."_

He retrieved his sd card—in which Yasuhiro shrieked a bit when he saw Makoto popped his teeth like it was nothing—put it inside his phone and give it to Kirigiri, she scrolled through it, "I've been keeping a journal the first time I attended this school. It's all written there."

"And because you kept the chip inside your mouth, the mastermind didn't find it and couldn't erase it," Sakura concluded.

"Yup. I just have to read everything to the point of our first meeting here."

"But what if it was a trap of the mastermind?" Mondo asked, "you don't know if it was your journal or not."

"Why is it a trap if everything written here is just as we suspected?" Kyouko responded and she gave the phone to another bystander. Byakuya immediately snatched it from Taka's hand, too impatient to wait for a second longer, in which the Ultimate Moral Compass scolded him for it, "it even contained the description about my Ultimate and what happened to the outside world."

"But if so, don't you think Makoto can be the Mastermind's ally?" Yasuhiro asked with a tremble in his voice.

"I don't know. Why did Naegi-kun save me, then?" Sayaka countered, "if he is the mastermind's ally, he'll let me die and the Killing Game will start sooner."

"Point," Leon commented and Hifumi nodded.

"He's not. I'm the only ally of Junko," Mukuro, not wearing the wigs anymore stole a heated glance at his little sister, "but not anymore."

"You're still going to pay for this, you know. Your sentence in jail will be severe," Kyouko reminded.

"I know. Don't worry."

"Why didn't you tell us about this sooner, Naegi-kun?" Aoi pouted, "we didn't have to investigate if you did."

"Well, the first thing Hagakure-san said after seeing that journal was accused me as the mastermind. I'm sure you're going to think the same. That's why I kept it a secret, waiting for the right moment to bring it up," Makoto shrugged, "and besides if you don't believe with everything Kirigiri-san and Togami-san said, the data in that phone will be the nail on the coffin. We should not force other people to agree with your point of view, see?"

"Okay, so we establish that Makoto remembered everything. Just like Genocide Jill," Byakuya passed the phone to anyone who was still interested. Jill laughed just because. With his arms folded in front of his chest, he glared at Makoto, "but why? Why only you? Why did you even prepared yourself to note everything in the first place? I understand if it was Kirigiri, detective work taught you to be suspicious with anything, but you're just the Ultimate Luckster."

Celeste giggled, "yes. It was strange, isn't it? Unless..." she winked, "the Ultimate Luckster is not even your real Ultimate?"

Junko narrowed her eyes at that.

"Aaww, Celeste-san, I told you this is going to be our secret only," he pouted, not exactly upset, "but if you insist to know me, then it can't be help. Also, you can blame Uncle Spade for that. He was the one who suggested me to make a journal"

Something flew through the air and Junko caught the thing when it floated to her court table. It was a card. With a single statement written in the middle of it.

.

**_Sit back and relax. Because I will steal the DESPAIR from the world._ **

**_Kaitou M_ **

_._

"I'm Kaitou M. The Ultimate Miracle Maker," Makoto spun, his whole body covered by a white cape that he pulled out of nowhere. And when it opened, his hoodie changed into a red suit and yellow tie, complete with a white top hat and yellow mask. He grinned and give them finger guns, "and I'm here to steal your Despair!"

* * *

 

The Ultimate Miracle Maker.

This little twerp, Junko gaped, is  _that_  Ultimate Miracle Maker?!

"I heard about him," Byakuya mumbled, sharp eyes not leaving Makoto's figure. It was obvious the answer shocked him, jaw unhinged and orbs widened, "he's the son of Kaitou Joker and Diamond Queen. He started to follow his parents' job when he was ten years old. And succeed in stealing more than one-hundred treasure in a span of one year. To think that you're him..."

"The headmaster invited me himself, he gave me the letter as I was doing my job. But as you can see, I couldn't tell him my identity just to attend the school. It's a good thing when another invitation came, and this time it was me as Naegi Makoto, the Ultimate Luckster"

"Then...Makoto is not your real name?" Taka asked.

Makoto bowed, his cape flapping loudly behind him, a wide smirk adorned his face, "What do you think?"

"Uuh..."

"Let's forget about that for now and back to the topic," Kyouko interjected, "you said you're going to steal the Despair...does that mean you're here to capture the Ultimate Despair? That was not something a Kaitou usually do"

"When the world is in a mess, terrorist everywhere, even the police force asked the Kaitous to help their job. We didn't just steal things, you see. We sell entertainment," Makoto grabbed his top-hat and pull a bunch of flags, confetti, even doves like a magician. He pulled out a bouquet of flowers and gave it to Chihiro, who gasped in excitement, "that's why your Despair started dwindling down from the world, right Enoshima-san? I think it didn't have that much influence anymore in Japan, Canada, India, Europe, America and now Germany. My family and their Kaitous friends did a good job at interfering your work~"

The Ultimate Fashionista gritted her teeth. He was right. For all the destruction of the world, some of the regions had slipped from the grip of her beloved Despair. In a span of a half year! She thought they'll get contaminated again soon, but those annoying Kaitou keep doing their show. Keep giving people Hope by using their performance in stealing the treasure while the police tried to catch them. To think that they join forces. To think the police lower their head to the criminal like Kaitou and let them trample their ego just for the sake of people's entertainment—

"If Kaitous are criminal, then what are you?" Sayaka suddenly chimed in, startling Junko for her thought, "you're the reason why the world is in ruin. You're not Ultimate. You're just criminal, plain and simple."

_This bitch!_

"Man, your instinct was too scary sometimes, Maizono-san," Makoto snickered, his orbs that pointed right at Junko clouded with mock and pity, "I'm surprised you didn't find out about my identity sooner."

"Hmm...was that also the reason why she filmed us? She wanted us to kill each other and become another pawn for her to spread the Despair." Kyouko hummed and Makoto nodded. She huffed, "Fortunately, it didn't work."

"Fortunately indeed. If she can spread the Despair via television, what hindered my family to do the same?" Makoto blew his image gum and create a tv frame. He went behind it and gave them a peace sign, "Newton third law. For every action, there is an equal and opposite reaction. Glad I woke up during physic lesson~"

"W-Wait. Your family can hijack the satellite too?!" Hifumi asked, flustered.

"We have our own satellite actually. Grandpa and Uncle Akai made them," The balloon popped. He pointed to his phone that was now in Aoi's hand, "you can contact someone with my phone if you want. As long as they still have their old phone number."

That comment received an immediate reaction as everyone started to crowd around Aoi, who quickly made the first contact. Everyone unconsciously held their breath, the wait was agony. After five dials, someone answered. And when the Ultimate Swimmer's face lit up like a Christmas tree, they couldn't help it but hope.

And Junko loathed it.

She clenched her fist in agitation. This is  _so_  irritating. This is too hopeful. Too full of positive energy. All of this is not the despair she loved!

"So what? If you think you can  _steal_ the Despair, you're wrong!" she smiled, her queen attitude came out, chest puffed out and hands on hips. She enjoyed looking people from beneath her eyelashes. That was why, from all of her personality, she loves this one the best, "my Despair already planted deep inside humanity's hearts. There's no way you can uproot it with a cheap trick you Kaitous love to show."

"True, true. It'll be hard. It'll be so tedious to clean up the mess," Makoto nodded multiples times, eyes closed, index finger and thumb caressing his chin, "you can say that your despair is like weeds; even if you unplucked right from the root, another will start to blossom, undoing your previous job. You have to keep trimming them again and again and again and honestly, nobody has the time to do that."

"Ha! You understand then—"

" _BUT!"_

"But, your Despair is weaker than weeds," he continued, after startling everyone present when he suddenly raised his voice, "it'll surely blossom someday, somewhere. However, as long as there's hope, everything will be okay. As long as there's hope, it will never bloom to fruition. As long as there's hope—"

SLASH SLASH SLASH BOOUUMM

The ceiling of the school was cut in a triangle shape. The rubble crumbled and landed right in the middle of the courtroom. Pieces of the building scattered and the students shield their face in reflex.

—Makoto spread his arms.

**_I will be there to steal the Despair!_ **

Before a rope ladder lowered, bringing two people along; a man with silver hair, red suit, purple top hat and cape. And a woman with golden hair tied into a ponytail, overall white half-dress and wielding a clear, white sword.

"Nice declaration, kid!" the man shouted.

"You too! Nice timing, dad!" Makoto answered back.

He laughed, "anything for my son~"

* * *

 

The main gate was opened and the first thing that greets them was broken building and withered woods. Makoto's journal may have told them about this, everyone's mind already prepared them for this. Nonetheless, it was still a shock. Remembering that it was not long ago this area was beautiful and full of exciting things to explore. And now the only things that remained are ruins. Blame Junko for erasing their memories, Ikusaba Mukuro pitied her ex-classmates when they gasped, horrified and in denial. The pretty full moon in the middle of the sea of stars sooth their heart for only a little bit.

Hachi promptly apprehended the Fashionista—stil too shock when Makoto's mom cut through the brick so easily. In all her life as a soldier, Mukuro never met someone who could do that either. Fenrir would love to recruit her as one of the front-fighter—while Diamond Queen herself communicated with the police force via their walkie-talkie, waiting for the reinforcement.

"Why?!" Junko shouted, her voice started to go hoarse. She wiggled uselessly, but Hachi's skill to tie a knot is superb so she won't go anywhere, "why don't you just killed me? I lost, fair and square! You should've killed me like the Class Trial supposed to be, not arrested me!"

"That's exactly why, missy," Kaitou Joker answered. When he stood closer to his son, the soldier recognized the resemblance. Even if Makoto followed his mom by a lot more, by the shape of his eyes and his smooth face, his lips and the way he moved imitate his father almost like a twin. She wondered where did Makoto get the brown hair though. Maybe from one of his parent's grandparents? Joker clapped his son's shoulder, "you loved Despair. And death is the most beautiful Despair you'll ever get, right? Don't try to deny it, your sis told me all about it. Man, you're a masochist. If we give you what we want, it's going to be a win for you and I hate losing. Spade will mock me for  _years!_ "

"Besides, showing you love and hope will be a perfect punishment for you," he continued. Shadow covered half of his face and his fingers interlocked with each other, his smile turned into a maniacal, evil grin, "good luck. We have an appropriate Kaitou that will give you just that. Kaitou Cupid  _loooveess_  showering people with love."

 _That was brutal,_  everyone thought as Junko screamed bloody murder. Hachi slapped a tape to silenced her up.

"Don't be too cruel to her, dad." Makoto sighed.

"I have no idea what you mean" The shadow on his face was gone in an instant, grinning playfully.

"Acting innocent doesn't suit you anymore."

"I have no idea what you mean~"

Makoto was a bit more mature than his dad, huh, Mukuro snorted. Though she was having a second thought because Makoto's suit was a lot more eye-catching than his dad; with that white top hat, cape and shoes, just like his mom. Those suit seriously will alert the police whenever they have their 'show', especially at night. Must be his intention as Kaitous love attention. Mukuro wondered how could the police force have difficulty catching this family.

"You've been silent, Mukuro-san," she turned to see the ninja talking to her. He smiled, "They said you're one of the Ultimate Despair, but you seem like a nice girl to me."

"Naegi-san said the same thing too," The older sister chuckled. She observed them again; Joker showed them some magician trick, followed by her son. The other clapped in wonderment while Byakuya's and Kyouko's gaze took a turn into a calculating stare, maybe thinking about how in the world they could cram a whole ton of trinket inside that hat of them. They looked so happy, even when they realized the world is in ruin and they didn't know what happened to their family and friends, they still have the energy to laughed and joke around. Mukuro felt a pang inside her heart.

(Is this what Hope feels like? It hurts)

(Yet at the same time, it was fulfilling, she couldn't help but ask for more)

(How could her little sister, her cute little sister, chose for pain and destruction instead?)

"What will happen to them?" Mukuro asked, tilting her head to her ex-classmate direction; right now Joker was showing them his famous image gum, changing his entire body structure into a policeman—everyone 'ooh'ed—then proceed to handcuffed his son, in which he escaped from it within two seconds just by shaking his hands—everyone 'aah'ed.

"The police will send them to a shelter, most probably," Hachi answered, "there's one in Yokohama and Sendai and it's big. I heard some of their family are alive so I hope they went there before The Tragedy. Or well...at least survive somewhere"

"I hope so too," she said, eliciting a shriek from her sister as she uttered the very thing she hates the most. Mukuro lowered her head and asked another question. This time her voice was so low, it sounded like a mumble, "and...what will happen to us?"

"You two will be sent to the mental institute," Diamond Queen, who listened to their conversation, answered, "your check will be more of a regular check while your sister will be put in intensive care. Besides, even if your Despair caused all this, you never stain your hands directly. So your punishment is not a death sentence but it'll still be severe indeed. Everyone deserved a second chance."

That was nice of them. She was sure her sister preferred to die instead of this, however. Her struggle to break free was a solid proof of her opinion to that suggestion.

"KAITOU JOKER!" their moment of peace was shattered magnificently when a shrill scream reached their hearing. A couple of police cars, along with prisoner transport vehicle, was approaching from the horizon of the rubble. And one of the police car that basically leads the other speed toward them like a buffalo. A dwarf man with a square jaw, balding head on the top but flowing hair till his shoulder and mole on his forehead leaned to the side of the window. In his hand was a megaphone as he practically spits on it, "Kaitou Joker! This time I'll catch you and throw you into a slammer!"

"Geh! Inspector Oniyama?!" the said Joker, who was still entertaining the kids, immediately hide behind Sakura, "what is he doing here? I thought he was in Germany?!"

"Told you he'll be there wherever you go, Dad," Makoto snickered, "it's like catching you is his lifelong dream or something."

"Oh man! And here I thought my information about Shadow's whereabouts will distract him..."

"Uncle Shadow will get you back for that, you know that?"

"Well, where there's a dream, there's Hope," Queen interjected, ignoring Junko groan after she said the forbidden word, "you can say catching you is what drive him and protected him from the Despair."

" _I'm_  the one who will catch the Despair if he won't stop tailing me," Joker sighed and pushed a button on his watch. A big shadow enveloped the environment. Before long, Mukuro saw a big blimp float on the night sky. The same ladder they saw on the courtroom lowered and Joker step on it, "but Kaitou without an enemy to battle is nothing but a mere thief. So, I'm glad he's so stubborn."

"Let's go before one of his demon subordinates decided to ram us with that police car. I know she will. Oh, before that," Makoto gave Hagakure one of his card, smiling, "here's my warning."

"Warning?" he blinked. The other surrounded him to see what was written on the card. The Ultimate Clairvoyance read the content out loud.

.

**_I'm going to steal your Crystal Ball_ **

**_Kaitou M_ **

.

"Wait, what?!"

When they realized, it was already too late. The Kaitous already hung on to the ladder and the blimp was ready to move out. They saw the said Kaitou M was holding Yasuhiro's crystal ball on his left hand, giving them a cheeky smile.

"M-Makoto, why?!" Yasuhiro cried manly tears, Makoto laughed.

"This is not a real thing and basically a downgrade from my Blue Diamond. I'll take it anyway" he sing-songed, "besides, I'm Kaitou. Stealing the Despair is satisfying and all but I want a material reward. You gotta sell that diamond quickly though, Celeste-san. Or I'm going to steal it back~"

"Noted." The goth girl giggled.

"Diamond Queen?! Kaitou M?! You're here too?!" Oniyama stepped out from the police car and exclaimed. He waved his tiny knuckle in agitation, "I swear I'll capture you all someday!"

"Waiting for that, Inspector Oniyama!" Joker taunted back, making a face, complete with sticking his tongue out, "try to do that before my son has a little brother, okay?!"

"What a day, isn't it?" Mukuro tilted her head to see Kyouko, who was trying to escape from all the hubbub, was now standing beside her. They watched the Inspector hopping up and down and Diamond Queen smacked Kaitou Joker for that comment, so hard he fell down from the rope ladder and need to use the Balloon gum to save himself. Her lips quirked and Mukuro realized this was the first time she saw her genuine smile after the supposed Killing Game began, "to think we overcome this ordeal without any casualties. Maybe his title as Ultimate Luckster saved us"

"Rather than luck," the soldier gave her her own smile. "I think he brings us The Miracle."

Kyouko let out a short laugh, "yes," the moon shone brightly and stars blipped beautifully. Makoto shoved the crystal ball inside his hat and showered them with white, flower petals. It was so lovely, flying and spinning aimlessly like snows in December, "Ultimate Miracle Maker indeed."

* * *

**_Welcome to the shining night. Take care and farewell_ **

* * *

 

**Author's Note:**

> Makoto got the hair color from Joker's mom. I'm still questioning where the heck Joker got his hair color. So if Joker can get away with that, then Makoto can get away with that too, for not having the same color as one of his parents :'D
> 
> Also, the reason why this fanfic was born because I read some fanfic about Makoto having a different Ultimate. And I was like 'what if Makoto is a Kaitou?' Because Miracle and Luck are practically the same thing :P


End file.
